


It Can Wait

by Ricechex



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane's nervous about opening the bookstore for the first time. Ty tries to take his mind off it.</p><p>Part of the August 2014 <i>Cut & Run</i> Fanworks Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainpiners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpiners/gifts).



> Shameless smut with some fluff between these two.
> 
> (AND because I was a dummy and was also arguing with Scrivener, I forgot to mention my lovely Beta, Vickie (boneslegendaryhands). She is fabulous and I adore her.)

“Wow.”

Zane stood in the middle of the bookstore— _ his bookstore _ —and surveyed the room. It was cozy—not cramped, no matter what Ty muttered as he walked through—and now it was filled with books and tomorrow it would be  _ open _ .

“Nervous?”

Zane smiled as he felt Ty’s hands slide up over his stomach and chest, the warmth of Ty’s body pressing against his from behind. “Maybe a little,” he said, turning his face slightly.

Ty nuzzled his cheek. “It’s gonna be fine.”

“I know.”

“It will be quiet and boring. No one will shoot at either of us and you can read all day if you want to.”

“You’ll be out back, working on your car I take it?”

Ty hummed. “She’s almost done. Finally got the cylinder I was waiting on, and all the belts are in too, so now it’s just finish putting her together and then… take her for a drive.”

Zane turned in Ty’s arms, settling his own over Ty’s shoulders. “I’m sure she’ll be fantastic.”

“Wanna find out with me?”

Zane’s smile dropped as his eyes went wide. “You… you want me to come with you on your first drive with her?”

Ty’s fingers grazed his cheek. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Opening his mouth, Zane paused, then closed it again and shook his head. “You know, I don’t actually have an answer for that.”

“Because there isn’t one,” Ty said, smirking. “Now come upstairs. You’ve shelved every damn book we’ve ordered, you’ve rearranged the chairs three times, and you’ve wiped the counter so much I think you might be stripping the varnish already.”

Zane swatted Ty’s shoulder and Ty laughed, leaning in for a quick kiss. “I am not stripping the varnish yet,” Zane muttered as Ty kissed him again; he couldn’t hide his smile though, and he knew that Ty knew it.

“All the same, baby.” Ty reached up to brush a few long strands of hair out of Zane’s eyes. “Come on. She’s as ready as she’s gonna be.” He stepped back and took Zane’s right hand. Pulling it up, he placed a kiss over the ring Zane wore on his ring finger; the same ring Ty had made for him, etched with coordinates to the building they were standing in now.

“What about—”

“It can wait until the morning.”

“But I—”

“ _ Zane _ .”

Zane’s mouth clicked shut.

Ty sighed, his smile fond and exasperated. “Your husband is tryin’ to get you into bed so he can take your mind off all o’ this, at least for a little while,” he said, gesturing around them. “Humour him, would you?”

Zane shuddered. “No fair, pullin’ out the accent like that,” he said, letting his own drawl thicken. Ty’s eyes narrowed, and he turned towards the stairs leading up to their home.

“That’s it. You need to be naked as of ten minutes ago.” They paused at the bottom step, and Zane glanced back over everything. It really was ready to open—it still felt like a dream he was certain he’d wake up from any second. Reaching out, he flicked the lights off, then grabbed the door and pulled it closed behind him as Ty led him up the stairs.

Once in their bedroom, Ty pushed him against the wall. “Not right,” he muttered, sliding his hands over Zane’s arms and pulling them up over his head. “No one should be that sexy when they’re geeking out about a bunch of old books.”

“Not just old books; we have current bestsellers too,” Zane said, tipping his head back against the wall.

Ty’s hands on his wrists tightened. “You’re askin’ for it,” he said.

Zane bit his lower lip. “Yeah?”

Ty hummed and nipped at his neck.

Hissing, Zane said, “You know we have a whole section on sex and sexuality, too. Some very tasteful guides to BDSM, if that’s what you’re trying to get into.”

“Oh my  _ god _ , shut. Up.” Ty groaned and leaned against Zane completely. “You’re killin’ me, Zane.”

“Can’t have that,” Zane said, moving one leg between Ty’s and rubbing it against his covered erection. Ty moaned. “Come on, darlin’, show me what ya got,” he whispered. Ty looked up, pupils blown wide. Zane’s breath caught; years together hadn’t changed just how strongly Ty affected him. “Baby,” he whispered.

“I love you,” Ty whispered back, his mouth surging forward to capture Zane’s. The kiss was heated but still demure, still rather chaste, and Zane felt his mind blanking as he felt Ty’s cock pressing into his hip where their bodies were joined. “So much, Zane.”

“I love you, too” Zane said, pulling one hand free to curl his arm around Ty, tangle his fingers through the short strands and tug just a little.

A growl escaped Ty’s mouth and echoed in Zane’s, and then Zane was being yanked from the wall and turned toward the bed. He smiled; neither himself nor Ty were terribly small, and so the manhandling was something neither of them were accustomed to. But  _ damn _ , it felt good when it happened.

His knees hit the edge of the mattress and he toppled over, pulling Ty with him. They sprawled together, still kissing, still groping and grinding as they tugged one another's shirts off.

“How are you still so hot?” Ty asked, grinning.

“I get a hell of a work out just trying to keep up with  _ you _ ,” Zane said.

“Well then, you’re welcome,” Ty said as he traced the lines of muscle on Zane’s abdomen with his fingers. “And I’m pretty damn welcome, too.”

Zane shivered. Ty chose that moment to move down and flick his tongue over Zane’s right nipple, which made Zane gasp. Ty kissed it then, lips pressed around the stiffening peak, before he moved over to do the same to the other. His hands roamed along Zane’s sides, pulling and holding him close as Ty moved his mouth down Zane’s chest and belly. He nosed along the waistband of Zane’s jeans, and Zane could feel him smiling as he went. Rolling his eyes up to catch Zane’s gaze, he waited.

“Baby, please.”

Ty smirked, popped the button on Zane’s jeans, and pulled them down. Zane’s briefs went with them, and Ty knelt between his legs and gazed at him with unhidden lust. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

Zane’s skin pinked a bit all over, but he grinned as he linked his hands behind his head, putting himself on display. “That so?”

Ty nodded and hummed his agreement. “I am one lucky sonovabitch.” One finger swirled through the dark hair on Zane’s belly.

It made Zane’s heart race to hear that. He knew Ty loved him, knew he wanted him, but to hear him say things like that while looking at Zane like  _ that _ ? It was still an ego boost. “That makes two of us.” Ty’s answering smile was one of Zane’s favourites; a little embarrassed, a lot turned on, and only ever directed at Zane. Eyeing Ty’s jeans, Zane quirked an eyebrow.

The silent challenge did not go unheeded, and Ty lazily flicked the button, pulling the zipper open by the denim around it. Zane licked his lips as he watched. “Like what you see?” Ty asked, voice low.

“When it’s you? Always.”

Ty’s actions paused for a second as he stared at Zane, then he shoved his jeans and boxer-briefs over his hips, kicking them off frantically. “Don’t know how you do that,” he said, crawling back up and over Zane’s body.

“Do what?”

“Put me on a hair trigger with just a few words,” he breathed, sliding his cock against Zane’s. Zane gasped and arched into it, dragging the sole of one foot over Ty’s calf before hitching his knee up and wrapping his legs around Ty’s waist. Ty groaned. “Jesus, Zane.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be taking my mind off something?” he asked. Ty growled, grinding their erections together again, then kissed him. Mouth opening, Zane breathed him in, mind blanking when Ty’s hips pulled back further than before and his cock slipped lower, pushing into the cleft of Zane’s ass. He moaned, and Ty did it again before pulling away to grab the lube. Quickly he coated two fingers, plus his cock, then tossed the bottle behind him. A dull thud as it hit their discarded clothes reached Zane’s ears. He was about to say something when he felt the still slightly cool gel on Ty’s fingers brush over his hole, then slide in. His jaw went slack and he focused on breathing for a moment.

“Your mind off other things now?” Ty asked. His voice was rough as he worked his fingers in and out of Zane. Zane whimpered, looking at Ty’s smug smirk through heavy lids. “Because if not, I can try harder.” His fingers curled, pressing against Zane’s prostate, and Zane cried out. His fingers dug into the sheets, twisting and tearing at the cotton as Ty’s fingers pressed and flicked over his prostate again and again. “That’s it,” Ty coaxed. “That’s it, baby. Come on.”

“Ty, please… won’t… won’t last.”

Ty’s fingers eased off, pressing just hard enough to hold Zane’s attention. “Can’t have that yet, can we?” Ty asked, leaning down and licking Zane’s cock from base to tip. His fingers disappeared, and then he was holding Zane’s legs, pushing at the underside of his knees. He stopped, holding them both in place until Zane met his eyes. Then he pushed in; one long, slow push that filled Zane up and had him crying out as he reached to pull Ty closer. Ty went willingly, arms wrapping around Zane’s torso in return. “Zane…”

They moved together easily, bodies falling into a rhythm they’d perfected over the years. Zane kept wondering if he’d ever tire of it, of how easily they fell into position with each other. But in all of their time together, it had never felt stagnant nor boring. It just felt  _ right _ .

“Baby…” Zane’s fingers tightened in Ty’s hair.

“Come for me, Zane.” Ty kissed along his jaw, thrusting harder and angling himself just so. Zane keened, body clenching around Ty as his orgasm hit and warmth pooled between their bodies. Ty’s hips stuttered, and he thrust twice more before he too was coming, crying out against Zane’s neck. Zane closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillow. His limbs felt heavy as he uncurled them from around Ty. He moaned when Ty moved, pulling out of him and falling beside him on the bed. Cool air rushed over his skin, and he shivered, turning towards his husband.

“What was I thinking about earlier?”

Ty grinned, eyes closed as he caught his breath. “Nothin’ that can’t wait.”

“Good.” Zane pushed himself upright, grumbling as he staggered to the bathroom and wet a washcloth. He cleaned himself off, rinsed it, then came back and knelt over Ty. “Thank you.”

Ty opened his eyes and watched Zane’s face as he carefully cleaned him up. “You’re welcome.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Zane tossed the damp and soiled cloth at the laundry hamper, then crawled back into bed. Ty pulled the comforter up and over them, flicking the light out before he lay back down and snuggled up against Zane’s side. Zane buried his nose and mouth against the top of Ty’s head. “You know, I really am ridiculously lucky to have you in my life,” he whispered.

Ty hummed and kissed his shoulder. “Yeah, you kinda are,” he said, smiling against Zane’s skin. He yawned then, tucking himself closer. “Night, baby.”

“Night, Ty.” Zane felt him relax, felt him drop off, and he spared a thought to the store. There were still things he wanted to get done before they officially unlocked the door and slipped the sign to  _ OPEN _ .

Ty snuffled a bit, then quieted again, and Zane tightened his hold and closed his eyes.

Ty was right. The store could wait.

 

 


End file.
